Deep Happiness
by Kazu Kirana
Summary: Karena bagi Seijuurou, kebahagian yang paling utama ialah berkumpul dan bermain bersama keluarga kecilnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan masa lalu yang pahit, karena baginya ini merupakan ulang tahun yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya. Hanya ia, Tetsuya, dan Seiichi./Warning Inside!/ One-Shot!/[Dedicated for Akashi Seijuurou's late birthday fic] RnR? XD


Cip. Cip. Cip.

Suara merdu disenandungkan oleh burung-burung dengan riang gembira, menambah kesan ceria dipagi hari musim dingin. Orang-orang masih banyak yang berlalu lalang di Minggu pagi, mengingat bahwa natal tinggal menginjak beberapa hari lagi. Ada beberapa orang yang masih bergelut dengan pekerjaan dan ada juga orang-orang yang sudah memesan tiket untuk berlibur ke luar kota maupun negara.

"Puuaaaa."

Suara kecil nan lucu itu membangunkan seorang pemuda bersurai _bluenette_ dari alam bawa sadarnya, perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan pemandangan yang pertama kali ia dapat ialah wajah lucu dari seorang bayi berusia tujuh bulan. Pipi tembam dan dua bola mata bulat beriris heterokrom _deep red_-_baby blue_ menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang lugu, senyuman khas bayi tersungging di paras imutnya. Mau tidak mau, kedua sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat hingga membentuk lekukan senyum.

"Ohayou, Seiichi-kun," ujar pemuda itu kepada bayi yang dipanggil 'Seiichi-kun' atau Akashi Seiichi yang hanya dibalas oleh lenguhan kecil khasnya. Pemuda itu Kuroko—ah tidak Akashi Tetsuya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman lembut nan hangat.

Bagaimana tidak? Sifat lucu Seiichi bisa menyihir siapapun yang melihat menjadi meleleh. Bukan, maksudnya bukan meleleh menjadi zat cair. Tetapi meluluhkan hati siapapun, hebat sekali Seiichi. Di samping Seiichi terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ tengah tertidur, wajahnya damai sekali seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi hal-hal buruk apapun yang menimpa pemuda tersebut. Tetsuya tersenyum menadapati suaminya—Akashi Seijuurou masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Wajarkan saja, akibat mengejar _deadline_ ia rela tidur jam tiga pagi akhir-akhir ini hanya untuk menciptakan sebuah lagu yang tertulis di atas secarik kertas.

Ya, Seijuurou merupakan pemain musik sekaligus pencipta lagu kelas dunia. Meski Seijuurou memiliki banyak kekayaan, tetapi Tetsuya hanya ingin keluarga kecilnya ini tinggal di sebuah apartmen yang tidak terlalu mewah. Awalnya Seijuurou tidak setuju tapi akhirnya ia setuju juga akibat pertimbangan dirinya. Disisi lain, Seijuurou merupakan anggota _street dance_ terkenal lho.

"Seiichi-kun, bangunkan tou mu itu."

"Ugugugu."

Seiichi mulai memasukkan tangan ke dalam mulutnya, seakan-akan mengerti ia pun menempelkan tangan basahnya itu ke pipi Seijuurou—Tetsuya berusaha menahan tawa. Berkali-kali hingga terdengar desahan halus dari si empu, perlahan Seijuurou membuka kedua kelopak matanya menampilkan iris heterokromnya.

"Seiichi? Dikira siapa, sampai basah seperti ini," ujarnya memegang pipi porselennya. Tetsuya terkekeh geli.

"Ohayou Seiichi, Tetsuya," Seijuurou tersenyum lembut ke arah keduanya. Seiichi membalas dengan lenguhan ceria sedangkan Tetsuya membalas dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ohayou Seijuurou-kun dan—oh iya otanjoubi omedeteou suamiku." Tetsuya mengecup lembut bibir tipis Seijuurou, awalnya Seijuurou heran tetapi ia ingat bahwa hari ini ia tengah menginjak usia dua puluh enam tahun.

"Seiichi-kun, ayo ucapkan 'Otanjoubi Omedeteou Tou'."

"Myaaaaaaa."

Dan kekehan geli terdengar dari si pemuda scarlet itu, kejutan kecil dipagi hari merupakan sarapan baginya. Karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu, maka Seijuurou akan meluangkan waktu seharian penuh hanya untuk keluarga kecilnya. Persetan dengan kerjaan yang menggunung, masa bodoh ia hanya ingin merasakan kembali kehangatan yang dibuat oleh keluarga kecilnya ini.

"Nee Tetsuya, hari ini kau lowong 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Seijuurou-kun."

"Kalau begitu bersiap-siap lah."

"Eh? Memangnya kita akan kemana?"

"Sudah tak perlu bertanya, bersiap-siaplah sekarang juga."

Tetsuya menghela napas sembari memutar kedua bola matanya malas, membuat Seiichi tertawa kegirangan.

"Tuh lihat, Seiichi bersemangat untuk hari ini."

"Baiklah aku—"

"Aku yang mengurus Seiichi, kau siapkan saja sarapan dan bersiap-siap."

"Wakatta." Tetsuya tersenyum kembali.

**.**

**.**

"_**Deep Happiness"**_

**By Kazu Kirana**

**Kuroko No Basuke it's belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Warning! Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, M-Preg.**

**Genre: Family/Romance**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Rate: T**

_**Dedicated for Akashi Seijuurou's late birthday fic**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Myaaaaaaaa."

Seiichi tampak senang di gendongan Seijuurou, berkali-kali ia tersenyum lucu dan itu membuat kedua orang tuanya meleleh seketika itu juga. Kedekatan anak dan ayah yang jarang sekali Tetsuya lihat, bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari, Seijuurou akan pulang larut malam dan tidak bisa bermain dengan Seiichi. Perkejaan itu banyak menyita waktu untuknya, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Demi menghidupi keluarga, Seijuurou rela melakukan apapun asalkan kejadian dulu tak terulang kembali.

"Seiichi-kun senang sekali bisa bermain dengan tou?"

"Ayayaya pupupu."

Seijuurou terkekeh geli mendapati reaksi lucu dari putranya.

"Seijuurou-kun, kita akan bermain apa disini?" Tetsuya bertanya sembari melihat sekitar, kini mereka tengah berada di taman bermain. Agak sedikit aneh Seijuurou membawa dua anggota keluarganya kesini, tetapi ia memiliki alasan—

_Sekali-kali aku ingin menyegarkan mata dari rangkaian teknologi._

Oke, sangat logis dan masuk di akal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik komedi putar?"

"Bagaimana, Seiichi-kun?"

"Uguguwaaaa."

"Sepertinya dia setuju, ayo Tetsuya."

"Un."

Tetsuya mulai mengantri untuk membeli tiket, sedangkan Seijuurou tengah menunggu. Tak sampai lima menit, tiga tiket sudah berada di tangan pemuda _bluenette_ itu. Mereka pun langsung menuju ke wahana permaian tersebut, Seijuurou duduk di salah satu kuda bersama Seiichi—begitu juga dengan Tetsuya. Begitu wahana dimulai, Seiichi tertawa kegirangan karena kuda yang dinaikinya bergerak.

"Seiichi, kau senang?"

"Nananana!"

"Tou juga senang," ujar Seijuurou sembari mencium lembut pucuk surai Seiichi. Tetsuya yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa tersenyum sekaligus terharu, ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat langka baginya. Mengingat bahwa Seijuurou merupakan _workaholic_.

Wahana berlangsung selama tiga menit, setelah memainkan komedi putar Seiichi mulai menunjuk salah satu wahana yaitu lempar bola. Begitu melihat hadiahnya ialah boneka anjing Siberian Husky, Seijuurou mengerti maksud dari putranya ini. Ia mulai membeli tiket dan bermain permainan tersebut, Tetsuya menggendong Seiichi dan melihat suaminya bermain. Dalam satu kali lempar sudah meruntuhkan piramid kaleng-kaleng tersebut, Tetsuya beserta penjaga wahana tersebut cengo.

Seijuurou sangatlah handal dalam hal apapun, mengingat bahwa dirinya absolute dan selalu benar.

Setelah puas bermain, kini saatnya untuk makan siang. Tetsuya memilih duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon di salah satu taman bermain itu, dan ide Tetsuya di setujui oleh Seijuurou. Akhirnya mereka makan bekal buatan Tetsuya di balik rindangnya pohon, Seiichi memakan bubur yang sudah disiapkan oleh Tetsuya. Ia makan dengan lahap sekali, terlihat pipinya yang tembam bergerak keatas-kebawah.

"Sepertinya Seiichi-kun lapar, makannya lahap sekali," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja kaa," jawab Seijuurou dengan nada kanan-kanak khasnya dan itu sukses membuat Tetsuya terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah, anak kaa makannya harus banyak yaa supaya tidak cepat sakit."

"Un."

Tetsuya menyuapi Seiichi yang tengah berada di pangkuan Seijuurou, sedangkan si empu tengah menikmati nasi kepal isi tofu buatan sang istri dengan lahap. Anak dan bapak tidak jauh berbeda, setelah menyuapi Seiichi, Tetsuya pun melahap nasi kepal buatannya sendiri. Di tengah-tengah kenikmatan dan kelezatan dari nasi kepal, tiba-tiba Seijuurou angkat bicara.

"Tetsuya, habis ini bagaimana kalau kita ke kebun binatang?"

"Eh? Boleh saja kok."

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama kalian."

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak, kemudian senyuman lembut tersungging di paras manisnya.

"Tentu saja, Seijuurou-kun."

"Baiklah, apa sudah selesai?"

"Eh? Sudah mau berangkat lagi?"

"Tentu saja, sayang," jawab Seijuurou sembari mencium kening istrinya lembut dan sukses membuat Tetsuya tersipu malu. Melihat itu, Seijuurou menyeringai.

"Tetsuya lucu ya kalau lagi seperti itu."

"Sei-Seijuurou-kun! Be-berhenti menggodaku!"

Tawaan lepas keluar dari pemuda _scarlet_ itu, ya ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu nya kali ini untuk berkumpul dan bermain bersama keluarga kecilnya. Karena harta karun yang paling berharga ialah Seiichi dan Tetsuya, merekalah harta yang tak bisa digantikan oleh apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kebun Binatang Tokyo, merupakan kebun binatang international yang sangat indah. Dari segi penataan terkesan nyaman, selain binatang darat ada pula binatang laut. Kini, keduanya tengah melihat seekor jerapah yang tengah makan daun dari pohon-pohon.

"Seiichi-kun, lihat ada jerapah."

"Myaaaaaa."

Seiichi tampak senang begitu melihat hewan berleher panjang itu, merasa dilihat akhirnya jerapah itu mulai menundukkan kepalanya hingga menatap Seiichi. Perlahan, Seijuurou menggerakan tangan Seiichi agar bisa mengelus jerapah itu. Jerapah tersebut sangat nyaman dengan sentuhan lembut Seiichi.

"Wah wah, sepertinya jerapah itu suka dengan usapanmu, Seiichi."

"Ugugugu."

"Seiichi-kun hebat ya, sudah berani mengelus jerapah."

"Puuuhhh."

Setelah bersenang-senang dengan jerapah, Seijuurou mengajak Seiichi untuk menunggangi seekor gajah. Tetsuya mengiyakan dan ia tidak ikut naik karena Tetsuya lebih memilih untuk meluangkan waktu Seijuurou bersama putra semata wayangnya itu. Seijuurou mulai menunggangi gajah bersama Seiichi, terlihat wajah berbinar dari bayi berumur tujuh bulan itu. Seiichi sangat menikmati ini semua, Seijuurou pun ikut senang mendapati sang putra tersenyum bahagia.

Selesai menunggangi gajah, mereka pun melihat-lihat isi kebun binatang ini. Mulai dari melihat penguin yang berenang-renang dengan bebas, seekor harimau putih yang menguap dan bermalas-malasan, seekor kola yang tengah tertidur di dahan pohon, sekelompok ular yang tengah bergerak kesana-kemari, dan masih banyak lagi. Sungguh, bagi Seijuurou meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga di hari ulang tahunnya merupakan hadiah terindah sepanjang masa.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, akhirnya Tetsuya memilih untuk makan malam di sebuah café dan disetujui oleh Seijuurou. Kini, mereka bertiga tengah berada di salah satu meja di café tersebut. Seijuurou memesan hot cappuccino dengan sepiring pancake beroleskan strawberry ice cream, sedangkan Tetsuya memilih hot vanilla dengan sepiring donat keju. Seiichi tidak memesan apa-apa dikarenakan dirinya belum beranjak besar, ditengah-tengah perbincangan keduanya—minus Seiichi yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan Tetsuya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah _live music_ yang sepertinya akan tampil sekitar lima menit lagi.

Melihat itu, Seijuurou pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju _live music_ tersebut. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi anggota _live music_ tersebut memperbolehkan Seijuurou untuk bermain. Seijuurou mengambil gitar _acoustic_ dan mulai memetik senar gitar tersebut dengan halus.

_**Saturday morning jumped out of bed  
>And put on my best suit<br>Got in my car and raced like a jet  
>All the way to you<br>Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
>To ask you a question<br>'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah**_

Seijuurou mulai bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hatinya, mengeluarkan seluruh hasrat yang terpendam di dalam dirinya membuat suaranya terdengar merdu dan pilu di telinga siapapun. Seijuurou menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul Rude karangan salah satu band yaitu Magic.

_**Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
>Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know<br>You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
>Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'<strong>_

Tubuh Tetsuya merasa kaku begitu Seijuurou menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut, entah kenapa memorinya berputar ke kejadian tiga tahun silam. Tragedi yang hampir merusak kebahagiaannya serta hampir merenggut nyawa orang yang dicintainya, kedua pelupuk mata Tetsuya mulai memanas—tanpa disadari kristal bening pun meluncur dengan mulusnya membasahi pipi porselennya.

_**Why you gotta be so rude?  
>Don't you know I'm human too?<br>Why you gotta be so rude?  
>I'm gonna marry her anyway<strong>_

Tetsuya mulai menangis dalam diam, tubuhnya terasa lemas saat itu juga. Hatinya pun ikut sakit begitu Seijuurou mengarahkan seluruh hasrat di dalam hatinya, tetapi sebisa mungkin Tetsuya menghapus bekas air mata yang sedari tadi meluncur dengan mulusnya.

_**Marry that girl  
>Marry her anyway<br>Marry that girl  
>Yeah, no matter what you say<br>Marry that girl  
>And we'll be a family<br>Why you gotta be so  
>Rude<strong>_

Seijuurou mengakhiri lagunya dan tepuk tangan meriah pun terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan, ia tersenyum lembut lalu mengembalikan gitar tersebut seraya berterima kasih kepada anggota _live music_ tersebut. Seijuurou mulai menghampiri istrinya yang tengah menundukkan kepala—menyembunyikan perasaan sakit dan perih, Seijuurou tidak marah atau apapun ia hanya tersenyum lemah sembari mengecup lembut kening istri tercintanya itu. Menyesap aroma vanilla yang menguar menggelitik hidungnya.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak suka kau bersedih seperti itu."

"Seijuurou-kun…"

Seijuurou tersenyum kembali, tetapi bukan senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukkan melainkan senyuman tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Semuanya sudah berlalu, aku tidak ingin kau—bukan kita mengingat kejadian pahit itu lagi," ujarnya sembari merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Tetsuya mengangguk lemah di dalam dekapan Seijuurou.

"Sei…juurou-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Arigatou karena sudah lahir ke dunia ini. Arigatou sudah mau menjadi suami dan ayah bagi Seiichi. Arigatou sudah mau berkorban demi kami, Seijuurou-kun." Suaranya terdengar sangat pilu namun tersirat rasa bersyukur disana, mendengar itu Seijuurou tersenyum kembali dan semakin mendekap Tetsuya beserta Seiichi ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Haa~ douittashimasta, Tetsuya. Hei apakah kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Berkumpul kembali bersama keluarga kecilku merupakan hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat berharga, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan momen ini. Hanya ada kau, aku, dan Seiichi. Kalianlah sumber kekuatan dan semangatku, arigatou Tetsuya sudah mau menjadi pendamping hidupku."

Tetsuya membulatkan kedua iris _baby blue_nya, kemudian kristal bening mulai meluncur kembali membasahi pipi porselen Tetsuya. Ia bukan menangis pilu, melainkan menangis bahagia. Seijuurou melonggarkan dekapannya agar bisa melihat wajah tenang nan damai yang terpatri di paras imut Seiichi, ia tersenyum.

"Seiichi, arigatou sudah lahir ke dunia dan mengisi hidup kami. Tou dan kaa sangat mencitaimu, sayang," ujarnya sembari mengelus pucuk surai yang serupa dengannya seraya mengecup lembut kening putranya. Terlihat Seiichi menggeliat nyaman di dalam dekapan Tetsuya. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku putranya.

Karena, bagi Seijuurou keluarga kecilnya inilah yang menjadi sumber kekuatan dan kebahagian untuknya. Persetan dengan masa lalu, kini ia sudah melangkah maju ke depan dan menganggap bahwa masa lalu ialah angina yang berlalu. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan terus menjaga dan melindungi keluarga kecilnya ini, apapun yang terjadi ia bersedia mengorbankan apapun—bahkan nyawanya sendiri.

Karena bagi Seijuurou, Tetsuya dan Seiichi merupakan inti sari kebahagian dan harta yang tak pernah bisa tergantikan oleh apapun, bahkan setumpuk emas dan berlian tak bisa menggantikan keberadaan mereka di hati Seijuurou.

Bahagia itu sederhana, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Banzai! Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga XD

Terima kasih untuk para readers tercinta yang sudah mampir dan membaca fic ini. Gomen kalo emang ficnya kurang greget yaa TTATT

Gomen telat sehari, soalnya kemarin gak sempet bikin dikarenakan ada acara keluarga dan mengakibatkan gak bisa nyicil fic sedikit pun. Tapi gapapalah telat sehari juga, ngomong-ngomong—

Otanjoubi Omedetou Akashi Seijuurou! Makin ganteng, kece, sadis(?), dan langgeng sama Kuroko yaaa :D

Oke, setelah membaca silahkan berikan kritik, saran, serta komentar di kolom review yang sudah disediakan. Kazu membutuhkan ketiga tersebut untuk kelancaran karya-karya Kazu selanjutanya :3

Saa~ Review please?^^


End file.
